What Lies Behind Kind Eyes
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: Ally never knew that behind such a cute face, and those eyes was a monster. Everyone knew something was wrong but no one knew what exactly it was, but when they find out they do anything to help her... on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of a story I read a couple years ago called hurting me I hope you like it and read the original it was amazing(:**

**What Lies Behind Kind Eyes **

**Chapter 1**

I walked into my high school, worried that someone could see what was happening. Worried that she wasn't wearing enough makeup, or that Miami Beach Academy's uniform wouldn't cover up the the scars and bruises I tried so hard to hide from the teachers and students. I knew that Austin and Trish could tell something was wrong, they could tell I'm more nerves and careful than normal and I jump every time someone even accidentally touches me. Even Austin. I really need to work on hiding it better, I just hope Austin Dez, and Trish don't find out they would get way to involved and just make things so much worse. I can't let anyone know there's even a possibility of Dallas hurting me. Really it's not that big of a deal he doesn't mean to, he has problems with his father it makes him angry, he just has control issues. It's my fault really I say these stupid things or mess up, I make him angry, so I don't blame him.

"Ally!" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend Trish yell scaring me a little as she snapped me out of my thinking. I let out a small squeaky scream.

"What's up with you Ally, you've been acting really weird" she asked.

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to lie.

"Als I can tell you're lying."

"I'm not" I lied again.

"And I thought we was best friends Ally, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Trish"

"I know you're lying"

"Trish don't do this to me please"

"You admitted it you're hiding something"

"I never said that" I snapped at her.

"Ally I've been worried about you for months we all have, trying to figure out what the hell is going on with you, and you know a little help would be nice. But you know what Allyson Dawson I'm done I officialy don't give a crap just go on with this shi-" Trish stopped when she seen the tears start to come.

"Trish-"

"No Ally I don't want to hear it I know you're not lying blah blah blah" That was when Dez and Austin walked up. Both looked worried about how mad Trish looked and how I was close to crying.

"What's wrong, Trish are you okay" Dez asked, of course he was worried about Trish first.

But that's how it went Dez cared about Trish and Austin helped me. " Ally why are you crying" he asked whipping away the tears that had made their way on to my cheeks.

"I just got upset, I didn't even realize I was crying. Really guys I'm fine" I said whipping away the tears Austin had missed.

"See I'm not crazy she's has to be hiding something"

"Alls if you're hiding something I'll um I mean we'll help you just tell us" Austin said.

"No there's nothing I'm just getting a little stressed about finishing your next song I'm fine" I lied, truthfully songs came easily to me now.

But as I started to walk off Dez grabbed me, not buying my song story.

"We can help" was all he said.

"How many times do I have to say no!" I yelled and pushed him into a nearby locker "All of you just leave me alone"

They all looked so surprised that sweet little me snapped, Dez face made me believe he was close to crying.

"Please" I whispered the tears back on my face "just leave it alone, I gotta go" I said as I turned and ran down the hall.

_**No POV **_

"What's going on" Austin asked Trish.

"We're losing her slowly that's all I know for shore" she said as she tries not to cry.

"We won't loose her, I won't let us"Dez said.

Austin knew that Dez ment he would do anything to save Ally. He loved her as a sister as did Trish. But Austin, he was different, he tried to confice his self that it was the same love Dez shared for her but deep down he knew he was in love with Ally Dawson. He was jealous of her douche of a boyfriend, Dallas, who doesn't deserve her. He doesn't get why he's jealous of him after all he's Austin Moon, over night internet sensation. Deep down he knew that if Ally knew he loved her she'd leave that jerk and be with her but still the thought of her really loving Dallas and then rejecting him stopped him every time. Their friendship ment more to him.

"Austin you okay, we don't need another down friend" Dez asked.

"Just thinking about Ally"

" This is so stressful"

"We'll figure out what's going on eventually, she'll tell us one day" Austin said hoping that Trish wasn't right about losing her and never knowing.

Then a evil smile Trish wore so well came across her face as she said "I have a plan"

Both of the boys smiled back "and that plan is".

_**So I hope you like the story, review chapter 2 should be up soon(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the halls of Miami Academy, depressed because she hasn't talked to her bestfriends since her break down, a week ago, or her boyfriend in a few days.. I knew I needed to apologize, her pride was telling her it wasn't necessary, but her heart screamed apologize. As a song writer she knew to always go with what your heart was saying, so when she saw Trish walking down the hall she decided to apologize. Trish walked up to her and said "Ally we need to talk" She told me and I hugged her. "What are you doing Ally" she asked knowing that Ally never hugged people, then she did another thing she never did and cried.

"Trish I'm sorry I shouldn't have shut you out, you're my best friend and I feel horrible and I'm not surprised it you hate me."

"Alls it's okay, I'm sorry too. I really need to work on being less noisy... probably not gonna happen but I'll try" she said making me laugh.

"But Trish will you do me a favor." she asked nervously.

"Anything"

"Please stop asking me what's wrong I just can't tell you."

"Fine Alls whatever."

"Thank you Trish, I need to apologize to the guys."

"I think Austin's in the band room, not sure about Dez"

"Thanks Trish, Remember no more questions"

"I'm not just go talk to Austin." with that Ally ran off to the band room.

A mischievous smile smile came across Trish's face as she started swinging a key around her finger "No worries Ally why would I ask questions when I can see for myself"

* * *

><p><p>

Ally walked into the band room "Austin you in here" she found both of the boys sitting in the percussion area.

"Yeah Alls" Austin said.

"You want to push me in a drum set to" Dez said still a little hurt.

"Dez I'm so sorry for pushing you, I was angry and you was the first person I had the chance to take it out on I'm really sorry. Can you guys forgive me for being a psycho bitch all week?"

"You wasn't a psycho bitch you were just upset we get that. Duh we forgive you everyone snaps on a bestie every once and a while" Dez said, happy again.

"Thanks guy do you know how much I love the two of you?"

"We know" Austin smiled.

"I gotta go, don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Don't forget next weekend I'm opening for Kesha you better be there" Austin said smiling

"Wouldn't miss it."

Austin had made the big time, he was becoming the (oh how I hate to use this comparison but it's all I could think of) new Justin Bieber, he is the new Justin Bieber.

"Well I hope snoopings, something she does we're gonna be doing a lot of it" Dez said playing with the key in his hand.

* * *

>"Let's go find Trish, I think we're ready" Austin said.<p><p>

"Are you okay Ally" Trish asked.

"No" she whined back.

"What's wrong then... I mean you don't have to tell me it's not a question I mean gir"

Ally laughed a small laugh, "It's fine I just miss Dallas."

"You just miss Dallas" Trish said his name as if it was poison on her lips.

"Why did you say his name like that"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play with me Trish he's my boyfriend you're going to have to be nice to him"

"I know, but you could do so much better"

"Who would even give me a second look Trish"

"Austin" Trish's eyes widened she'd said to much.

"What do you mean Austin"

"Umm uh I ment..."

"You mean Austin likes me. That isn't good I have to go"

_'God help me. If Dallas finds out Austin likes me I might as well start digging my grave. He'd get so mad and possessive. It just makes it worst that I'm in love with Austin to..." Ally thought to herself._

* * *

><p><p>

**Ally's POV**

I walked into my front door and heard someone walking around.

"Ally!" Dallas yelled running towards me.

"Hey babe," he kissed me "I missed you so much" I told him.

"I've missed you too" He said and hugged me "Can I come in?"

"Off course" I said as he walked in.

"So what's been going on at school all week"

"Nothing, Dally why weren't you at school all week"

"None of your business Allyson." he said with that crooked smile that was so dern cute.

"Meany" I pouted.

"I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it" he smirked.

"What is it?"

"Sure you wanna know?"

"Tell me!" I begged.

"Don't be... even though it's kinda hot.."

"Just tell me"

"I was in Juvi" he smiled. And My mouth dropped.

"What did you do" I yelled.

"Grand theft auto..." he said looking down.

"Stole a care? What the hell's wrong with you!"

"I was in a stolen car"

I gave him a confused look.

"Noah took the car I took the blame."

"Why"

"I wasn't going to let my best friend go down for one mistake he'd be there way longer than a week, even a year if I told on him, it would have been his third strike."

"Why couldn't he get a lawyer"

"Well unlike you and you're little successful family store and rockstar co-worker, some of us don't have money for a lawyer to get us out off stealing a pack of gum" He said becoming irritated. Now I had to say something to calm him down before the snap.

"You're right it was stupid for me to suggest it."

"Yeah it was"

I decided to just change the subject. "Do you want something to eat."

"Yeah, I havn't ate in a week. I refused to eat that crap at juvie."

"That's just a stupid thing to do" My eyes widened realizing what I said, I shrieked as he pushed me into the wall.

"Did you just call me stupid"

"No I didn't mean it like that"

"Yes you did" he said grabing me digging his nails in my arm as he through me into another wall.

"Didn't I tell you to start respecting me" he yelled.

"Ow I'm sorry please just let go, stop" I said crying.

"Dn't tell me what to do" He said as I hit another wall. I took off running upstairs before he could hurt me anymore.

"Where do you think you're going." he chased me to my room and shut the door.

"Dallas please don't do this."

Dallas then became confused and grabbed me and turned a picture, a picture of me and Ausin hugging, his face burried in my hair.

"What the hell is that."

"It's nothing we were goofing around talking pictures I swear." I was terrified, that picture deffiently would put over edge.

"You're a freakin' slut" he yelled.

"Wait no it's not like that"

"You're lying to me you love him don't you"

_Definitely _I thought to myself. "No I love you, you know that"

"Then prove it" he yelled.

"What do you mean"

"Prove you really love me."

_How do I prove that, when I don't really love him. Well I've been thinking of this for a long time now. I always figured he'd be my first, not really thinking it'd be my choice. But I'm scared of doing it, but I have to do it he won't belive I love him if I don't..._

"Well I guess you got nothing"

"Yes I don" I pushed him back on my bed and started kissing him, and took off my white uniform polo.

"Make love to me." I told him. His face was shocked.

"Uh um okay" and he did.

**About 15 minutes later**

"So did I prove it"

"Definitely"

Then I heard someone downstairs.

"Dallas someones in the house."

"Is it your mom"

"She's out of town."

"Maybe it's a burglar call the police."

"My phones downstairs."

"Mine to."

"Dallas the door knobs turning."

"Ah!" the one of the intruders yelled. "What the hell are you doing Ally!"

**Trish's POV**

"Guys when we get in there we have to be quite." I pointed out the the boys.

"Got it." Dez said. " Let's just go find out what's wrong with my sissy" he added having no problem revering do her as a sister as Austin does most of the time. "But Austin if you want we can adopt her as your sister in law.."

" I have no clue what your talking about" Austin blushed.

"Let's go" I said. I put the key in the front door and opened it. After spying around downstairs and finding nothing we made our way up the stairs. But what we did find made me regret our mission. It was sooo disturbing. Ally and Dallas were in Ally's bed in their underwear.

"Oh my god" was all Ally managed.

"What the hell are you doing" I yelled.

"What are you guys doing here."

"Allyson Marrie Dawson get dressed and tell him to go home we'll be downstairs" I said as calmly as I could manage.

I did as I was told and after closing the door behind Dallas turned to face Team Austin.

"What's up with you girl, is this what you've been hiding." I asked.

"Yes I'm sorry I should have told you Trish instead of this big fight."

"Just a warning next time." she smiled.

**Ally's POV**

"Trish I need to talk to you" I told my best friend.

"What's up"

''Bathroom now"

"So what's wrong"

"This, this is what's wrong." I said pulling something out of my tote.

"O my gosheronies Ally you didn't."

"I know it was stupid, it was only once."

"You sure?"

"Definitely"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll figure it all out"

**I bet you all figured out what's in the bag(; and I promise the story get's happy... eventually REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day... and it's still early.. but I'm planning like 3 sweet 16 parties right now and I have prom in a month so I'm updating as much as I can before I get way do busy to be near a computer . **

**Chapter 3 **

**Ally's POV**

"You're completely sure?" Trish asked.

"Definitely"

"So what are you gonna do"

"I'll figure it all out."

" You only took one test. It's only 90% accurate.

"What are you saying."

"There's a 10% chance you're not pregnant."

"So take another one"

"I think you should."

"Come with me?"

"Off course, next one's possitve I'll drive you to the doctor."

"I'm scared" I admitted starting to cry.

"You don't need to be" she said rubbing my back.

"I think I'm pregnant I'm probably crying out of hormones."

"Name it after me" she joked.

"I want a unisex name. Makes less planning, less stres."

"Like"

"Blake, Alex, Same, maybe Joe."

"You could make Austin, Auslely. If that's even a name."

"We're not going there."

"It'd be cute if you named it after Austin."

"It's Dallas's baby not Austin's so it can't have Austin's name."

"Fine let's go before we're late for career management, I'm already failing, Mr. Stellz is in one of his moods.

"It's like PMS, he has the attitude of a girl."

"On drugs." we busted out laughing and walked out of the bathroom.

**No POV**

As they left sombody came out of a stall.

"They should know you always check the stalls before having a private conversation." the girl said with an evil grin playing back her recording. "A little editing and this is perfect wa-la"

Ally- I'm pregnant

Trish- Ally no.

Ally- It's Austin's not Dallas's.

Trish- Are you sure

Ally- Definitely

Trish- What are you going to do

Ally- I'll figure it out

Trish- It would be cute to name it after Austin if it's a girl name it like Ausley.. If that's even a name.

Ally- Austin's baby off course I'm nameing it after him.

"And that's what happens when you mess with the lady bug song. Hater girl's back bitches" Tilly said leaving the bathroom.

The final bell rang and the two best friends got up. They both were frustrated. The girls walked to Ally's house and Ally walked into her bathroom. Soon she came out.

"Well" Trish said impatiently.

"I never thought I'd be so disappointed in a smiley face" Ally said breaking down crying. Trish tried to comfort her best friend and they sat there and cried together for about a hour.

"What am I supposed to do Trish? I'm only 16, I'm not ready to be a mother. I can barley take care of myself especially when my moms on business trips, not even in the country all the time"

"I know this is against your morals, but have you considered abortin."

"Not an option I don't care what happens that's murrder."

"Adoption?"

"Maybe I don't know, wait no I don't want to send my baby to some drunkie crazy people"

"So you're keeping it"

"Unless I find someone I trust to rail little Anderson."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks I've always loved that name, it was my gradmothers, she'd know exactly what to do if she was here."

"How?"

"She was in the same situation, but grandpa was there for her I odn't think Dallas will be"

"You don't know how he'll react"

_And that's what scares me. What if he goes off, he could kill the baby. _Ally thought to herself.

The thought of him hurting Anderson not leaving the young song writers head.

That next day the girls were in the hallway when Till aprouched them.

"Hey Trish, hey bad song writer."

"Really that's the best you can do" Ally said back.

"I just need a girl to girl to it talk" she said.

"Where not going anywhere with you" Trish told the crazy blonde.

"Fine Ally I guess your rep's just going down the drain then, you know with the little condition." She said placing a hand on Ally's stomache for a second. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her best friends hand "Fine let's go Trish"

"How does she know" Trish asked.

"How would I know"

"I swear I didn't even tell Ausitn and Dez, they keep asking about you it's hard."

"Yeah like you're the pregnant one."

_In the Bathroom_

"So Ally how you feel about blackmail"

"What is it Tilly"

"I have proofe that the baby's Austin's"

"But it's Dallas's"

"Not with what I heard, or at least what Dallas will hear"

"What are you talking about" Trish said taking a threatening step towerds the blonde.

"This" she grinned evily and played the recording.

"How did you-" I asked.

"You know how good I am at making things look worse than they are Hater Girl remember two years ago when you're little rising star was on youtube."

"What do you want Tilly"

"Do what I tell you"

"That's all?"

"That's all"

"Fine" Trish agrees.

"Trish!"

" It's cool all we got to do is little things for the psycho."

"Sure" Tilly said sarcasticly.

"Fine" Ally agreed unwillingly

"Give me your numbers"

"Why" Ally asked.

"I have to tell you someway I'm not spending anymore time with you two."

"Whatever" the girls said triadeing numbers.

**Ally's POV**

The girls walked out to the parking lot.

"What am I gonna do she'll tell everybody and play that fake recording, or worse send it to paparazzi and ruin Austin."

"No she's not as long as we do what she tells us"

"What if it's bad"

"Probably not"

"Really Trish"

"I think the worse she'll make us do is look like complete idiots, we've been at this school a little over two years, their use to that"

"You're right" I faked a smile.

"Cheer up there's the guys you don't want them to see you upset do you"

We both started laughing as the boys walked over.

"Hey guys what's up" I smiled.

"Hello ladies" Dez smiled.

"Ally" Austin said coldly.

"What's with you Austin" I asked shocked he was acting so mad at me this is the first time he's talked to me in about a month.

"Bad day" he snaped like I'd buy it.

"You're not the only one, so you can suck it freakin up and don't take it out on me because my day is just as, wait worse than yours!"

"I'm sure Dallas'll make you fell soo much better."

"What are you saying Austin" oh he better not be implying what I know he's implying.

"You know what I'm trying to say"

"You need to mind your own dang buisness Austin."I said setting Austing off.

"Why so Dallas can start telling people you had sex with him so everybody'll think you turned into some slut, literly everyone it'll get to tabloouds."

I'm sure no one could have seen what came next, but I wasn't taking his crap to. I hit Austin in the face as hard as I could manage with a hand with 3 rings on it. Austin grabbed his face in shock. There was a little blood wear the ring cut his jaw. I was still so angry and I know it showed, but then the tears started pouring down my face.

"What the hell's wrong with you" Austin yelled.

"Douche"

"Whu did you do that"

"Never call me a slut" I growled.

"Might as well if you're going to act like it." Austin said without thinking, he was just mad and hurt so he hurt her to.

"You have no right to call her that Austin" Trish said.

"Shut up Trish" he said not caring who he hurt at this point.

"Don't tell her what to do hypocrite"

"What do you mean hypocrite"

"You say I'm a slut you go around chasing every girl you freakin see"

"Not true"

"There was Abby, Ella, the fro yo chick. And you go around showing off a purity ring you're lable made you get."

"What are you talking about" he said nervesly.

"I know exactly what you did with Abby, we're friends remember."

"Dude what did you do with Abby why don't I know abut it" Dez said.

"Nothing she's lying."

"I'm not Abs doesn't just kiss and tell"

"You're a liar just stop talkiing!"

"She wouldn't lie about this" Trish said. " What did he do" she said noisedly.

"Let's do a little math 70-1 then let's add them in the boys locker room"

"Shut up Ally"

"No you did what you did, as did I. Deal with it it's not like I'm ever doing it again so drop it before I hit you again!"

"How about you drop it before you get hit!"

"Oh pretty boy pop star wouldn't hit me." I said a little scared, this rememinded me of days with Dallas, he made promises with that not threats.

"Think I wouldn't. You really think little girly writer can beat pretty boy ROCK star"

"Dude don't think of hitting her what's wrong with you. I tried standing up for you but now you just went to far" Dez said agryly.

"You know what Alls I hope you get some kinda STD or pregnant!"

"I hope you die" I said instetly regretting my harsh words as Austin's fist hit my face making me fall to the ground,

"Ally!" Trish yelled worriedly.

I hit my head on the hard wood. I didn't cover my head I covered my stomach. The fist thought that popped in my head was Anderson. My head was bleeding and my lip. I held my hand over my mouth and started crying.

Austin was so shocked he couldn't even speak.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he started but she cut him up.

"You, you hit me!" I said between tears, and then started crying harder.

"I didn't mean to, I was mad." his voice broke as he started to lightly cry as well.

"You hit me, you freakin hit me" I was trying to attack him, but he ran into the school where he could be seen. I chased him and Trish and Dez followed. I was beating his back and head and he tried to protect what ever he could making she he didn't hit me back. Dez grabbed me and pulled me away. Trish was blocking me from Austin. The watchers were in shock that the sweet, innocent, little song writer was snapping like a Trilly at her partner rock star.

"Ally please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he tried to reason.

"I HATE YOU" I yelled through my tears.

"**Allyson Dawson and Austin Moon please report to the office immediately"** they heard over the intercom.

"We'll walk you" Trish offered. "Dez take Austin ahead I'll keep her back a minute just incase she gets mad."

"Good idea, I'm sorry about this Alls" Dez said walking off with Austin.

"Are you okay" Trish asked me.

"I'm fine, but what's gotten into Austin, he'd never hit me."I said.

"I don't know something must have happened to him."

"I still hate him"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do I'm sick of him hitting me." I gasped saying to much.

"Austin's never hit you before this, who exactly is the he Ally"

"I didn't mean like that. I meant like huring my feelins." I said knowing that was a bull crap excuse.

"Do you think I bought that?"

_Nope _"of course I don:

"I know who you're talking about"

"No you don't Trish"

"You're talking about Dallas aren't you!"

"No that's crazy of course not Dallas! No way" I said in my obvious lying voice chewing my hair.

"What's crazy is you're trying to lie to me again."

"Not this agian" I whined.

"Is this what you've been hiding"

"No it's not Trish"

"You told me you were acting that way was becaue you were going to sleep with him"

"Trish whisper" I reminded her we're in public.

"Look is Dallas hurting you yes or no." She said seriously. I didn't say anything my breathing went shaky, I was close to crying again.

"Yes" I whispered crying into my bestfriend's shoulder. Tears were forming in Trish's eyes as well, but she knew she couldn't cry.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared I had no idea what to do. I know he shouldn't do it, but it's not his fault he has like a bipolar distorter and I say really stupid things that make him snap. You can't say anything Trish, promise me right now."

"He could hurt you again. Maybe we should tell the boys they'd keep him away and you'd be safe."

"No. I love him I don't want to see him hurt. Besides he has rights to the baby if he wants them. Just don't tell yet wait till I'm ready.''

"I'm going to regret this later but I won't say anything til you're ready."

"Thanks Trish" I hugged her.

"You should probably get to the office" she laughed.

"Crap I forgot, bye girlly"

"So Ms. Dawson, Mr. Moon what is this about a disturbance in the hallway" asked our principle.

"It's not my fault he hit me." I said.

"She started it"

"Why did you hit her"

"She said she hoped I die, death freaks me out it's a sensitive subject for me"

"Austin, you know that not only is that agaist the rules but the law to hit a girl. So I'm giving you a weeks worth of detention. Including Saturday."

"Ha!" I said under my breath, but the principle heard.

"Ally, I was only giving you the Saturday, but since you want to make side remarks you have it every day. With Mr. Moon."

"What but I didn't-"

"No but's Dawson, you two can go now." with that we left for the hallway.

"Ally I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I really didn't mean to hit you"

"Austin don't talk to me, I'm not going to listen. Like I said multible times today, I hate you." I said walking away

**Austin's POV**

I stood back about to to cry for the second time in years, all in one day. I looked and the ground and once she was out of hearing distance said "but I love you"

**I know you're mad about Austin, but hey the end he's getting better right :D**

**REVIEW^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I'v made Austin into a major douche but I think you'll be happy with him again after this chapter (: I'm sorry I took so long to update but I started a new A&A story called The Lying Game, and was starting it, and to anyone who's reading it chapter 3 should be up by at least Tuesday^_^**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

**Trish and Ally at the doctor's office**

**Ally's POV**

"I'm scared Trish" I said, gently poking at my stomach.

"You don't need to be. We've already confirmed your pregnant, we just got to get you the medication for the baby's safe arrival to the world." she said in an over dramatic voice.

"You're Austin's manager, not an actress sweetie" I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and love me" we both laughed.

"Yeah but my life seems to just get worse and worse with each day" I said with a sad half smile.

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"Oh let's see how good my life is... My boyfriend abuses me, I slept with him so he wouldn't kill me, you Dez and Austin walked in on it. Oh yeah almost forgot, I'm knocked up, the guy I'm in love with hit me and got me detention for a week, which I've had five days of already and Austin in freakin anoying. I'm being blackmailed by a crazy woman. And think of when the tabloids find out about this baby, there goes Austin's career." I said starting to cry... again.

"Dang no offense but I wish these pregnancy hormones would just stop" Trish yelled. "All you do is complain and cry and cry and cry. I'm tired of it. The Ally Dawson I know and love would not cry about these things she would hold her head high, write songs to calm her down, and wouldn't go down with a fight. This is not Ally, you're not even raising a fist to fight this."

"I know but there isn't really much I can do."

"Then do everything you can"

"You're right Trish, I will, I'll get better."

"Don't let me down Ally"

"I won't you or lil Anderson"

**Saturday Detention **

The time seemed to pass slower than slow. All I did was sit there and watch Austin, when he wasn't looking at me. Soon I started taking Trish's advice and wrote a song to help me feel better.

_**What kind of man lays his hands on the woman he loves?  
>Calls her "Angel", but shows no remorse.<br>And the blood, he covers her body in bruises and scars.  
>You don't understand just how beautiful, you are.<strong>_

_**You are too beautiful,  
>Your heart, it wants something more.<br>Those shades of blue on that face of yours,**_  
><em><strong>Hide that smile that beats in your chest.<strong>_

_**When he's done with her beating he just stands aside.  
>Wipes the sweat from his brow, and yells over her cries.<br>"You don't know what I've been through."  
>He yells and he says,<br>"You don't know what I've done for you."  
>And hits her, again.<strong>_

_**You are too beautiful,  
>Your heart, it wants something more.<br>Those shades of blue on that face of yours,  
>Hide that smile that beats in your chest.<strong>_

_**She stands in the mirror, she looks less alive.  
>She lifts up her shirt to see she has five,<br>Branded fingers, on her side.  
>She's feeling it all now.<br>But she doesn't cry.  
>She doesn't cry.<strong>_

_**You are too beautiful,  
>Your heart, it wants something more.<br>Those shades of blue on that face of yours,  
>Hide that smile that beats in your chest.<strong>_

True it wasn't really the kind of song I would give Austin to sing, it's more of one of my personal songs I record for myself. I was so caught up in writing the song I didn't even notice Austin walk up to the seat beside me.

"Ally please just talk to me" he begged. It killed me being mad at him, but he did what he said he'd never do. He hit me. Just like Dallas does. I didn't answer him.

"Ally I didn't mean it" he continued begging.

Again I didn't answer and ignoring him was starting to just hurt me as much as him

"Allyson Dawson if you don't talk to me right now I'll-"

"What hit me again." I snapped sarcastically. I knew that hurt Austin.

"No, I'll never hit you again, it was a mistake and an accident. You know I never want to hurt you."

"What ever you still did it." he was quoting everything Dallas tells me.

"Come on Alls we're 16 not the silent treatment."..."Talk to me or else Ally"..."Fine I'll do it"

he reaches for his guitar.

"You seriously brought that guitar to detention.. You're so weird you know that right."

"Yeah I like being different."

"Wait why am I talking to you, you you douche" good job Alls I thought to my self.

"Don't shut me out Ally."... "Allyson Dawson.".."Allson Marrie Dawson"..."Alls Dawson"

"Fine you're just forcing me to do this, I wrote my first song" he started playing his song.

_**I would never, ever let you go  
>All this fighting is really just a show<br>That we put on behind doors that  
>Everyone knows aren't closed<strong>_

_**And all these eyes are watching in the dark  
>Putting black holes in the stars<br>We used to think we're all down  
>Until they fell apart, right now they seem so far<strong>_

_**But all I know is the way you hold my heart  
>But all that shows is the way we fall apart<br>To a world I hate, you are the one I love  
>They'll say what they'll say but they'll never say enough<strong>_

_**I'll sing it more than once  
>That you are the one I love<br>And after all of the things we've said and done  
>You are the one I love<strong>_

_**Now there are couples, couples everywhere  
>Oh why, oh why does everyone care?<br>It's hard to be me and you  
>When all that everyone does is stare<br>Oh, all that they do is stare**_

_**All I know is the way you hold my heart  
>But all that shows is the way we fall apart<br>To a world I hate, you are the one I love  
>They'll say what they'll say but they'll never say enough<strong>_

_**Why can't we hide away?  
>All that I need is your face<br>To remind me that I feel this way**_

_**And all I know is the way you hold my heart  
>But all that shows is the way we fall apart<br>To a world I hate, you are the one I love  
>They'll say what they'll say but they'll never say enough<strong>_

_**To a world I hate, you are the one I love  
>They'll say what they'll say<br>They'll never say enough  
>And I'll sing it more than once<br>That you are the one I love  
>And you are the one I love<br>**_

"Ally I'm sorry you know I never want to hurt you"

"God you and your singing voice. I forgive you."

"So you forgive me" he smiled.

"Yes" I said defeated.

"I love you Ally" he said hugging me.

"I love you too" I said as I got up to leave.

"Wait Ally we need to talk."

"What's up?"

"What if I told you that when I said I love you I really really ment it..." he said nervosly.. Austin never got nerves.

"Um like you love me or like you're in love with me?" I asked shyly with my head down.

"The in love with you one" he said gaining a little bit more confidence.

"Then what if I told you it was possible I was in love with you too." I said still looking down.

"Well if all this was true I'd do this" Austin grabbed my face and lifted it up and kissed me. The kiss was different from anything with Dallas, with him it was rough and impatient, Austin was gentle and passionate. It was perfect, but I soon realized I had a boyfriend... Dallas who screwed everything up.

"Wait no no we can't Austin.. I have a boyfriend.. I don't cheat." I said sadly.

"But you just said you love me."

"I do... which is why you can't kiss me til the next time I see Dallas to break up with him."

Austin smiled. "You'd leave him for me."

"Definitely" I smiled back then laughed "boyfriend numba two."

"That's not funny." he said.

"It is... but oh yeah I loved the song."

"Thanks.. but you don't two time Austin Moon.. I'm boyfriend number one not two" he laughed.

"Yeah once I find Dallas."

"I can wait."

"Okay.. how long?"

"How ever long it takes" he says leaning closer to me.

"I won't make you wait.. that long" I giggled and kissed Austin.

Then we heard someone's throat clear. We turned around to our principle saying "Guesing you had a nice detention."

"Yes sir we did" I smiled.

"Well then you can go detention's over."

"Come on Alls." he smiled and grabbed his guitar.

"Okay."

"Want to come over Dez and Trish are there." When Austin became famous he bought a house on the beach and moved in with Dez.

"I'm going to be busy, but can you tell Trish I'm breaking up with Dallas."

"I have no problem with that what-so-ever." he smiled.

"Thanks Austin. Bye." I kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Wait Alls."

"Yeah Austin."

"I was suppose to give this to you.. from Trish." he said handing me a box.

"What is it."

"Don't know open it." I opened it and pulled out an ipod.

"Trish must have got a job at apple." I laughed.

"Does it have any songs?"

"One." I said turning in on"

"Is it one of ours?"

"Nope its Five For Fighting."

"Oh they have some really good music. But there's a note in the box"

I grabbed the note. It said... _Ally this is for if you get scared breaking up with Dallas.._

"What's it say"

"To tell you to mind your own business."

"So it's like that"

"Exactly like that" I smiled and turned away.

"Hey when you break up with Dallas can we talk?"

"Sure Ausly" I smiled at him.

"Ausly.?"

"You shortened my name to Alls so now you're Ausly."

"Cute but never call me that again." he laughed.

"What ever Ausly."

Then he mumbled. "You're so lucky I love you so dang much."

"I love you too."

"Bye Alls."

"Bye Ausly" I winked.

"Ally." he whined.

"Fine I'll stop." We kissed and I left.

_**Soo are you happy with Austin again ^_^ The first song was Too Beautiful by He IS We and the second Jon McLaughlin You Are the One I Love. Review pwz (:**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**On the phone (Trish and Ally)**

Trish: You can do it Ally I know you can.

Ally: I'm scared of what he'll do.

Trish:Ally if he does ANYTHING he'll be a dead lil boy.

Ally: Right Trish like you could hurt him.

Trish: Never dought an angry Trish. So what are you going to do Alls keep stringing Austin along. You'll break his heart."

Allly:I know Trish I love him more than I'll ever be able to love Dallas, but I love Dallas to.

Trish: You don't love him Ally. You forced yourself to belive that. You know deep down all it is is fear.

Ally: You're right but that's the problem I'm scared.

Trish: Then listen to the song. I didn't get a job there so my discounts could collect dust.

Ally: Fine I'll listen. I gotta go by Trish.

Trish: Bye... listen to it... I can't get you another one I was fired. She said before hanging up.

I picked up the silver Ipod and turned it on. I layed down on my bed and pressed play. I closed my eyes as the music started.

_**I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me<strong>_

_**I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train<br>And it's not easy to be me**_

_**Wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see<strong>_

_**It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
>Even heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
>Even heroes have the right to dream<br>It's not easy to be me**_

_**Up, up and away, away from me  
>It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight<br>I'm not crazy, or anything**_

_**I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<strong>_

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<br>Inside of me  
>Inside me<br>Yeah, inside me  
>Inside of me<strong>_

_**I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>I'm only a man  
>Looking for a dream<strong>_

_**I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>And it's not easy**_

_**Its not easy to be me**_

When the song finished I had a little rush of new found courage. I got dressed and went to Dallas's house.

I was standing in front of the hose thinking of a good way to tell him I'm breaking up with him and pregnant. I'm still scared he might hurt me. But I couldn't cheat on him with Austin.. or anyone.I couldn't use Austin like that. So I have to be strong and do it. Plus she wanted inside because he didn't live in the nicest neighborhood. So I rang the doorbell and Dallas anwered and looked really surprised to see me.

"All- Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I neeed to talk to you."

"This really isn't a good time sweetie."

"Oh is your mom here."

"Uh yeah in the living room."

"Oh well let me say hey then."

"Ally no"

"You said she wants to see me." I pushed past him and went into the living room. But it wasn't his mom. It was a girl on the couch, drunk and half clothingless... The girl was obviously waiting on Dallas to come back.

"I can explain." Dallas begged.

"Can you"

"It's not what it looks like"

"Really it looks like your mom got really drunk and young and shirtless."

Then the girl spoke. "Dally can you please make her leave"

"Shut up Addison."

"Addison? Her names Addison?Well hello Addison! I'm Allyson, Dallas's ex-girlfriend." I said with a smile.

"Um Hey..."

"What do you mean ex.." Dallas said.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you that I came here to break up with you. I can't believe I actually thought it would be hard, it was so easy. Dallas it's over bye"

"Don't do this Ally"

"Do what. I moved o just like you have with little Addison over there. Boy you can bounce back fast can't ya"

"What do you mean moved on?"

"With Austin of course"

"I knew it."

"No you didn't I just told you, and it just happened."

"That's not a smart move Alls."

"Do Dallas you wasn't a smart move"

"Whatever"

"Well them bye. Oh and one more thing before I leave."

"What."

"I'm pregnant and of course it's yours. And no I won't keep you away from it if you want in it's like it's your first child I'll let you."

Dallas's mouth opened in shock.

"Goodbye Dallas. Bye Addison."

**Austin's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I heard Ally's familiar voice yell "Austin"

"Hey Al-" I was cut off by her pulling my uniform tie and kissing me.

"D'aww look at the cute new couple" Trish and Dez teased.

Ally pulled away and smiled.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" I asked.

"Yes it does Austin"

"Then would you like to go to the garden area with me girlfriend?"

"I'd love to boyfriend."

"Then let's go" I said putting my arm around her waist.

"I wrote another song" I said when we got in the garden area.

"Soon your not even going to need me." She laughed.

"That'll never happen." I smiled.

"What you going to sing it to me. Is that your thing serenading girls in the garden"

"Hey I've only did that twice. Just let me play the song." I reached in my pocket and realized I left it in the music room.

"I think I left my lucky guitar pick in the music room." I said going to the music room.

**Ally's POV**

"If you'd stop being so quick you'd know that I had a guitar pick on my braclet you gave me. I guess I'll just wait."

I picked up his guitar and started playing a song I wrote about Austin.

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy  
>cry and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and  
>I watched as he tried to re-assemble it.<br>And my mamma swore she would  
>never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if does not exist.<br>But darling..**_

_**You are the only exception (x4)**_

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in  
>my soul that love never lasts.<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>to make it alone or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable, distance.<br>And up until now I swore to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness,<br>'cause none of it was ever worth the risk.**_

_**But you are the only exception (x4)**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of whats part of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
>leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<strong>_

_**Whooa..**_

_**You are the only exception (x8)  
>And I'm on my way to believing.. (x2)<strong>_

**Austin's POV **

"I'm back" I said.

"Oh Austin hey''

"So what was you up to while I went to the music room?" I asked knowing.

"Nothing"

"Don't like I know the truth."

"Truth about what" she said getting nerves for somereason.

"Don't play dumb. I know what your hiding." I smiled.

"I'm sorry I was scared"

"You don't have to be scared, you know I always support you."

"Wait what are you talking about..."

"You wrote a song about me.. I heard you singing it on my way back. Your voice is amazing Alls." I said kissing her.

"So you like my singing." she smiled.

"Yeah you're amazing."

"Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome" I smiled.

"I think the lyrics suck though."

"Are you serious? None of your songs ever suck... exept thatone for me about watching sunsets... "

"I'll let that go.. but you really liked the song."

"So have you written any other songs for me."

"Yeah it's called What If I Told You."

"Will you play it for me please" I begged.

"Okay.. here goes nothing"

_**What if I told you**_

_**Who I really was**_

_**What if I let you in on my charade?**_

_**What if I told you **_

_**What was really going on **_

_**No more masks and no more parts to play**_

_**Theres so much I want to say **_

_**But Im so scared to give away**_

_**Every little secret that I hide behind **_

_**Would you see me differently?**_

_**And would that be such a bad thing **_

_**I wonder what it would be like If I told you**_

_**What if I told you **_

_**Thats its just a front**_

_**To hide the insecurities I have**_

_**What if I told you**_

_**That Im not as strong**_

_**As I like to make believe I am**_

_**Theres so much I want to say **_

_**But Im so scared to give away **_

_**Every little secret that I hide behind **_

_**Would you see me differently? **_

_**And would that be such a bad thing **_

_**I wonder what it would be like If I told you**_

_**Oh if I told you**_

_**Theres so much I want to say**_

_**But Im so scared to give away **_

_**Every little secret that I hide behind **_

_**Oh would you see me differently?**_

_**And would that be such a bad thing **_

_**I wonder what it would be like If I told you**_

_**What if I told you**_

_**What if I told you **_

_**What would it be like **_

_**What would it be like If I told you **_

_**Oh what if I told you **_

_**Oh I wonder what it would be like **_

_**If I told you**_

"Oh Ally, that's sweet."

"Thanks" she said with a sad smile. I kisses her till she needed to pull away for air.

"You know what" she said

"What?"

"I can't belive you think that my sunset song wasn't good."

"Let's not bring that up the song you just sang was amazing."

"You know this is so much better than fighting" she said kissing my cheek.

"Much better... I don't think we're gonna fight anytime soon"

"I know but hey destiny has the cards"

"You're right."

"I wish destiny would just put Trish and Dez together already it's so obvious"

"I know right" I agreed.

"Guess what"

"What"

"There's a sing off next week."

"You're famouse you can't enter Austin."

"That's not what I ment... But the last audition's tomorrow. I think you should audition."

"Not going to happen. Stage fright remember."

"I'm one of the judges you know with me there you can do it. Please Ally"

"No"

"Ally"

"Austin"

"Ally"

"Austin"

"Ally Daswon"

"Austin Moon"

"Allyson Marrie Dawson."

"Austin Cole Moon."

"Please"

"No way it'll be like the radio enterview all over again."

"You'll be great. If me Austin Moon says you're amazing then other people are going to love you."

"You could be lying"

"I'd never lie to you"

"Fine I'll do it"

"You will?" I said happily.

"Yes Ausly if it means that much to you I will."

"Good. But what did I say about Ausly there'd be conswquences" I said in a flirty voice.

"I'm so scared AUSLY"

"Run" I said with a smile. She got up and ran. Soon I caught her, turned her around, and kissed her till the chemestry teacher yelled at us for PDA.

_**The songs were The Only Exeption by Paramore and What if I told You by Jason Walker. And I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter. It should be up between 9am-4pm tomorrow so in the review tell me a song you think Ally should sing in the try (:**_


	6. AN

_**This is an important authors note.. I'm so so so sorry about not updating much I've just been really busy with the semester ending and one shots take me longer to write... but I'll try to have a new chapter or two up by Sunday. **_

_**Also my story Lying Game my computer deleted the plan for it and with finals and color guard I keep pushing it to the side so it is temporarly discontinued unless someone wants to help write it (message me and I'll tell you the story line and you can help right).**_

_**I'll try to update What Lies Behind Kind Eyes asap (:**_

_**And lastly I want your opinion on my story ideas that I'm going to put up once I have time to update... and then pick the one you're most interested in...**_

_**Dangerously Beautiful: The group in high school and how school drama is for them...**_

_**After All He's a Rock Star: Austin wants Ally to marry him but she knows he's caught up in the drinking, partying, and um girls like most rockstars.. She loves him and trust he'll grow up that he's a rock star she can handle it. He promises to stop.. but habits are hard to change..**_

_**And lastly (my favorite) The Notebook- Austin and Ally's version of the notebook (my favorite movie of all time)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ally's POV**

"You're going to what" Trish said trying not to laugh.

"Tryout for the sing off"

"You do realize that involves people and a stage." Dez said.

"I wanna try it I think I can handle it."

"Um last time you was on stage you barfed Helen." Trish pointed out.

"It was the number one video for months." Dez said.

"I know but I can do it I promise."

"So you're over your stage fright now."

"Yes." I said feeling confident.

"Proof it" Trish challenged.

"How"

"Sing a song infront of the school right now." Dez challenged.

"If you can do that we'll fully support you in the sing off" Trish said.

"Fine... let's just get this over with." I said. Dez walked into the music room and got out a guitar and handed it to me.

Dez got his camera out as I sat on a table in the cafeteria. "So Ally what's your song called."

"Apologize" I said to the camera and started playing the guitar. As soon as the first note was played the cafeteria go deathly quiet and watched me. Normally this would make me panic but it didn't it gave me confidence.

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**

**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

**And I'm hearin' what you say,**

**But I just can't make a sound.**

**You tell me that you need me,**

**Then you go and cut me down...**

**But wait...**

**You tell me that you're sorry,**

**Didn't think I'd turn around...**

**And say...**

**That it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late...**

**I said it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

**I'd take another chance,**

**Take a fall, take a shot for you.**

**I need you like a heart needs a beat,**

**But it's nothin' new,**

**I loved you with a fire red,**

**Now it's turnin' blue...**

**And you say...**

**Sorry, like an angel**

**Heaven let me think was you...**

**But I'm afraid...**

**It's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

**Whoa!**

**It's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize.**

**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!**

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**

**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

Everyone in the room started cheering and I smiled and handed Dez the guitar.

"You are so going to win this" Trish cheered hugging me. The three of us started walking back to the music room.

"Ally will you play another song." Dez asked "I want to put another video up"

"Sure" I smiled.

"So Ally Dawson what's the song's name"

"You Belong With Me" I smiled.

"We all know who this is about." Trish said under her breath and I scowled at her.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset She's going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine, I know you better than that Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me**

"So I'm guessing the other girl was Ellana" Dez said. Ellana was the girl Austin dated a little over a year ago. Ellana screwed up Austin and we all hated her. But she wasn't the reason for the song I didn't realize I love him back then.

"No, it's about Calie." I said. Calie was his most recent ex girlfriend, from about 4 months ago. Dez and Trish had loved Calie but I knew the real her.

"Calie?" Both asked in unison.

"Yeah, you two didn't notice how miserable I was with Calie? I never smiled when she was around."

"Neither did he, now that I think about it he didn't smile near anyone."

"That's how we got closer that year. You know more out of friendzone close less big bro little sis close"

"I always wondered what changed between you two." Trish said.

"Now you know." I said smiling at the thought of Austin.

Then the intercom interrupted us.

'All auditioning for the spring break sing offf please come to the auditorium now. Thank you.'

"I guess I should go" I said.

"Good luck Girly" Trish said as I ran off.

I sat in the auditorium waiting to be called. I was shocked to see Tilly sit down beside me. I couldn't believe she was trying singing again. Soon my name was called.

"Okay Miss Dawson what are you singing for us?" a judge asked.

"Sour Candy" I replied.

"Is that a original?"

"Yes ma'am." I smiled.

"That's great Ally."

**Sour candy endings**

**Coffee stains but where?**

**Oh I'm so tangled up in my**

**Big sunglasses and bed hungry second day fare**

**No we went under, the weight was too much to carry on**

**I felt the thunder**

**Mister don't look so scared**

**I never knew, I never knew**

**That I could be so sad we went under**

**I've been very cautious**

**Trying numbness instead of pain**

**All your humour makes me, makes me nauseous**

**What a twisted twisted twisted game**

**No we went under, the weight was too much to carry on**

**I felt the thunder**

**Mister don't look so scared**

**I never knew, I never knew**

**That I could be so sad we went under**

**Oh get yourself home**

**You leave him alone**

**On second thought I regret the pink stiletto**

**Ohh oohh ooo**

**Sour candy endings...and I was barely even there**

**No we went under, the weight was to much to carry on**

**I felt the thunder**

**Mister don't look so scared**

**I never knew, I never knew**

**That I could be so sad (we went under)**

**So sad (we went under)**

**So sad (we went under)**

**So sad (we went under)**

**So sad we went under**

"That was amazing Miss Dawson" the judge said.

"Thank you so much." I said happily.

"No thank you for such amazing entertainment" she smiled. I walked off the stage.

"Ally" I heard Tilly call from behind me.

"What Tilly."

"Just because your review was good from that judge doesn't mean the real shows judges will think so. We both kno I'm winning this."

"Whatever you want to think Tilly. you know you're gonna loose. Just like the insect show."

"Just shut up Ally. Oh and don't think I forgot our little agreement." She said evilly.

"You know what Tilly I can't wait for the day karma comes back for you"

" Well until that day carry my books" She said dropping 3 text books into my arms.

"What"

"Carry my books. Was I not clear before."

"Why?"

"One, they're to heave and two, remember our little deal."

"To heavy... you want a pregnant person carrying them." I said shocked.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot what I was blackmailing you with." She said with a smirk. "Oh well then run along, but you know if you did lose the baby you'd have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not killing a innocent child. What kind of psycho bitch are you!" I yelled.

"You did not just say that" She said before slapping me. That was when I snapped and fought her back. Everyone in the room crowded around us and started screaming 'fight!'. Dez, Trish and Austin was walking through the hall and heard the screaming. I heard Ausitn ask a random student what was going on.

"Girl fight between Ally and Tilly"

"What!" the teacher they were walking with yelled. The teacher pushed through the crowd of people and my friends followed.

They saw Ally and Tilly pulling eachothers hair, soon Tilly pushed Ally into a wall, hard. Ally and Trish gasped, Ally's eyes widened and she grabbed her stomach.

"Ally!" Trish yelled scared.

"Clear the hallway, go to lunch right now or it's detention for every one of you." the teacher yelled. Everyone left except for Dez, Trish, and Austin. Then Ally slid down the wall holding her stomach in pain. The 3 ran over to her worried.

"Why would you push her let alone fight her Tilly. You know she can't do things like that" Trish yelled at Tilly.

"Well I snapped she said something mean. I don't care pregnant or not she wasn't gettitng away with it." That's when Ausitn and Dez gasped.

"Miss Dawson is it true? Are you pregnant." The teacher asked.

"Yes she is" Trish answered.

"Trish no!" I said in pain.

"We need to get her to a hospital."

They all started rushing down the hall except Austin. He stood still in shock.

"Austin come on!" Trish yelled.

"I- I'm coming" he said running towards them.

They were all waiting for the doctor to tell them about Ally and the baby. The teacher called the school to excuse them all for the rest of the day. Austin didn't speak the whole time, he just kept a straight face the whole time.

"Austin are you okay" Dez asked.

"Just fine. Why" he said blankly.

"Well you don't exactly look happy."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me" he said angrily.

"Don't blame her" Trish said.

"Don't tell me not to blame her Trish!" he yelled as the doctor came up and cleared his throat.

"Is Ally okay" Trish asked.

"She's fine. The impact shook up the baby a bit. It's a good thing she's not very far along just 2 months."

"Two months! She's been pregnant for 2 months and didn't tell me!" Ausitn yelled.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"HEr boyfriend"

"So you're the baby's father, then I have some questions to ask you."

"No I'm not" he said angrily.

"Oh um do you want to see her."

"Sure but only 3 at a time."

"You guys go ahead I want to talk to Ally alone."

"Okay, but I'm sure she wants to talk to you first"

"Just go" I yell.

"No need to be mean" Dez said.

Soon Trish and Dez came out and left Austin to talk to Ally.

"Austin" Ally said.

"YEah it's me" he said agrily.

"What's wrong"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Really Ally! I don't know maybe it's my girlfriend's pregnant with someone else's baby and didn't feel the need to tell me" he yelled.

"Austin please-"

"No Ally No. You played me Ally. I trusted you."

"I didn't Austin please."

"Yes you did. Two months Ally for Two months!"

"Austin I was going to tell you I just got scared."

"You were scared! don't give me that bs/"

"Austin let me explai."

"I don't want your explanations or your crying. Don't talk to me." he yelled.

"Why are you doing this." she said crying.

"You lied to me this whole relationship Ally. You lied. So much for love and trust." he said breaking at the last word and walking away leaving Ally to break down even more and Austin to fall on the floor crying a hall way away.

_**The sing off is in a few chapters and I want all of you reading this to help make the contestants. I need 4 more contestants boy or girl with your review give a description of your character and the best four will win a spot in the story. **_

_**Fill out the characters thingy**_

_**Name: **_

_**Grade:**_

_**Type of Music:**_

_**Appearance: **_

_**Clothing:**_

_**Song he/she sings:**_

_**Gender: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Talent level:**_

_**Any thing else you want to add about your character: **_

_**Review(: **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can't belive he broke up with you." Trish yelled.

"I don't care, I deserve it nobody ever told him to put me up on some pedestal." I said with a sad smile.

"I guess you're right Alls."

"Every time he saw me it's like I was wearing a halo and wings, like I was an angel or princess or something. But I never promised him rays of sunshine, happiness, and nyan cat rainbow crap every single day. I gave everything I could offer good and bad. I mean the pedestal was so high I couldn't see the ground. He could have helped me down."

"Yeah." Ally was hyped up over her little speach.

"I told him time and time and time again that I would make so many mistakes I'm not perfect. That I'm human."

"And none of this is your fault."

"I know deep down I know that. I guess I'm to blinded by how much I love him to see it is some his fault. But he shouldn't have expected me to be so perfect, I have flaws, I sometime may have even sinned."

"Sweety, you did, sex before marriage is considered lust which is a sin, and all the lying you did on top of that."

"I know Trish. He thought he knew me, but in his mind I am something above him. It's only in his mind I justed wanted to love him."

"How about you work all your feelings into a song for tomorrow" Trish suggested.

"That's a good idea!" she said grabbing her book. "Now I'm going to the music room see you in 4th."

"Good luck Alls."

"Thanks Trish" I said running off to the music room.

"Austin you've got to forgive her." Dez said in one of his 'I give smart advice modes'.

"What should I she lied to me Dez the whole relationship."

"She didn't lie she just didn't tell you."

"Still she kept a huge secret from me, we swore a long time ago no more secrets."

"Austin, dude she was scared. If I were her I'd be too, after how you hit her, and she's knocked up with her ex's boyfriend who God knows where he went."

"We agreed never to mention that again."

"Well it's a good example, she forgave you for hurting her shouldn't you forgive her for hurting you."

"No!"

"Yes! Can't you see she loves you, even I can."

"You're one to talk about love Dez."

"What does that mean."

"You obviously love Trish, everyone sees it, and you can't tell her you love her, and you two have been in this screwed up little relationship for almost a year. At least I admited my feelings for Ally."

"Dude this isn't not about me, This is about you being a douche to Alls."

"Look if you don't leave this alone I will eat your cookies!"

"No! Not again, but what ever Austin you're going to realize what you gave up on sooner or later"

"Whatever Dez"

**The Next Dat and the sing off.**

"Trish I'm scared."

"You're gonna rock this Ally, you're going to make them do a double take" Trish said with a smile.

"Is Austin here?"

"Near the middle of the third row."

"Great now I'm going to be right infront of him" she said sad sarcasticly.

"Then sing to him."

"What?"

"You wrote this song for him, sing it to him."

"You know what Trish, you're right I'm goign to give him a piece of my mind."

_Annoucher "Next up miss Allyson Dawson."_

"Go get him Alls."

I smiled at her and she pushed me into the stage. When she looked at the huge crowd she felt all her nerves coming back. Then she spotted Austin and the music started. She looked into Austin's eyes with a completly serious face and began.

**When will I see you again?**

**You left with no goodbye,**

**Not a single word was said,**

**No final kiss to seal any scene,**

**I had no idea of the state we were in,**

**I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,**

**And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,**

**But don't you remember?**

**Don't you remember?**

**The reason you loved me before,**

**Baby, please remember me once more,**

**When was the last time you thought of me?**

**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**

**I often think about where I went wrong,**

**The more I do, the less I know,**

**But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,**

**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,**

**But don't you remember?**

**Don't you remember?**

**The reason you loved me before,**

**Baby, please remember me once more,**

**Gave you the space so you could breathe,**

**I kept my distance so you would be free,**

**And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,**

**To bring you back to me,**

Ally looked and Austin as she sung the last lines.

**Why don't you remember?**

**Don't you remember?**

**The reason you loved me before,**

**Baby, please remember me once more,**

**When will I see you again?**

The crowd went willed and begged for another song. It was tecnically against the rules but the judges let it slide because she was amazing (and because i couldn't pick which song I wanted to use xD)

**Come on skinny love just last the year**

**Pour a little salt, we were never here**

**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**

**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**

**I tell my love to wreck it all**

**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**

**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**

**Right in this moment this order's tall**

**I told you to be patient**

**I told you to be fine**

**And I told you to be balanced**

**And I told you to be kind**

**In the morning I'll be with you**

**But it will be a different kind**

**I'll be holding all the tickets**

**And you'll be owning all the fines**

**Come on skinny love what happened here**

**We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres**

**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**

**Sullen load is full, so slow on the split**

**And I told you to be patient**

**And I told you to be fine**

**And I told you to be balanced**

**And I told you to be kind**

**And now all your love is wasted**

**And who the hell was I?**

**I'm breaking at the bridges**

**And at the end of all your lines**

**Who will love you?**

**Who will fight?**

**Who will fall far behind?**

**Ooh, ooh**

The crowd went crazy again. She looked once more at Austin's unreadable expression and walked off the stage.

_Annoucer: Allyson Dawson Miami High. We will take a short break to decide the final 6 contestestants moving on to round two. _

With that everyone started getting up and walking around the school. Ally found trish and ran to hug her.

"Ally you were amazing!"

"Alls you were amazing you're so going to win this, and I'll have it all on video." Dez said patting his camera as he walked up with Austin.

"Isn't he just the sweetest, cutestm I'm sorry sweeting but no you're not getting hot out of me, nicest most romantic thing you've met" Trish said kissing the cheek she was pinching during her ramble.

"And you're the coolest smartest most beautiful girl on the planet and that's why I love you" he replied.

"I love you too" she said smiling before they pretty much started making out.

"Get a room" Ally said laughing. Then shelook at a frowning Austin.

"Uh um Ally can I talk to you alone please"

I frowned "No."

"Please I need to tell you something important, really important."

"Why should I. Didn't you tell me not to speak to you again. So why are you speaking to me!"

"Ally please just listen to me"

"Oh just like you 'listened' to me yesterday"

"Ally please I'm begging."

"Whatever. Let's go you have eight minutes Moon." she said as they walked into an empty hallway. "Talk"

"Look... Alls about yesterday. I didn't mean what I said. ."

"What changed your mind" she said coldly.

"The songs."

"What?"

"The ones you just sung and wrote."

"It was only the truth."

"I know and I was wrong I guess I loved you so long before you knew I thought you were perfect, inhuman, and that was wrong. I just never really noticed before."

" You always thought that I was perfect, but you were wrong you saw what you wanted to see and I told you I wasn't perfect. I make mistakes, because I'm human."

"I know that now and I'm so sorry and I know you could never ever forgive me for what I said and I'm probably going to go miserale and to through the great depresstion but-" he was cut off by a pair of soft strawberry flavored lips crushing into his.

"Austin Moon I love you"

"I love you to Allyson Dawson, so much. Can you forgive me please?"

"Yes, but you're on probation. Now I have something to ask you."

"Anything no more secrets."

"Can you forgive me for not telling you about you know" she said placing a hand on her pretty much invisible baby bump.

"Of course but you are so on probation." he said smiling causing Ally to laugh.

"Let's get back before we're late"

They walked into the auditorium just intime the final 6 were being announced in 2 minutes. Ally ran onto the stage bumping into Tilly.

"Allyson don't think because you got to do 2 songs means you're going to win, it's up to the judges and let's just say I have a little pull overthem" she said waving money in her face.

"You bribed them. wow you must really suck." she said laughing.

"Oh you're so going down Juno."

"Is that the best you can do Tillson." Ally said loud enough so everbody backstage could hear her. They all started laughing at Tilly's name.

"You're so going down Dawson"

"Bring it Thompson."

"Prego."  
>"Bitch."<p>

" Loser"

"Wakadoddle"

"Slut!"

"Fake blonde" Tilly gasped.

"This hair color is not fake" she yelled.

" Yeah explain the brown roots."

"I dye them like that."

"Right, and I'm secretly Taylor Swift."

"Whatever looser"

"Crazy" Ally said walking making sure her shoulders bumped into Tilly.

"Bye Allyson."

"Bye Tillison." Ally said walking not looking back.

_Annoucher- Ladies and gentalmenthe top 6 are Ellana Van_

Ellana ran onto the stage and took her ribbon while the crowd clapped.

_Allyson Dawson_

Ally smiled and ran on stage and took her ribbon.

_Tillison Thompson_

No one in the crowd made a sound except me and Ellana held in laughter and a few small semithy claps.

_Blake Emmerson (Thank you Felicity-Blake)_

Blake is a sorta punk tomboy junior. She's beautiful and has green eyes similare to emeralds, and long, wavy, black, ombre hair with green tips. She's dressed in black ripped jeans and agreen shirt that matched the tips of her hair and eyes, topped with a leather jacket. Also acceserised with her pass two anivesery presents from her boyfriend, a dimond bracelet and a diamond ring. Everyone cheered for her as she tok her ribbon.

_Jason Ride (gothgirlbites I'm sorry I had to the first name but I really needed a male character and you were the only one who gave a song that either gender could sing.)_

Jason is a sophomore. He's dressed gothic and aceserised with a chain on his belt, grey glasses braces and black nails. He has dark brown curly hair and green eyes. He has amazing talent that runs in his family since both his parents were Miami's most well known musicians.

_Harmony Chan (BackInHeaven)_

Harmony is the prettiest girl in the senior class. She's wearing a green, tie-dye, V-strap dress that ended mid-thigh, with glittery white sandles and a diamond braclet. She was very talented and the nicest girl in Miami high, until you mess with someone she cares about, that's when you should fear the nature loving, sweetheart, because not many people realize she's a black belt.

_First up is Harmony Chan singing Forever and Always_

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**

**And we caught onto something**

**I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**

**Were you just kidding?**

**'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down**

**We almost never speak**

**I don't feel welcome anymore**

**Baby what happened, please tell me?**

**'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Was I out of line?**

**Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide**

**Like a scared little boy**

**I looked into your eyes**

**Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure**

**So here's everything coming down to nothing**

**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**

**Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so**

**Back up, baby, back up**

**Did you forget everything**

**Back up, baby, back up**

**Did you forget everything**

**'cause it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**

**And it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah**

_Amazing Harmony, up next Blake Emmerson singing Keep Away From This Girl(lyrics aren't available for this song)_

_That was awesome Blake, hold your hands together for Jason Ride singing Over My Head_

**I never knew**

**I never knew that everything was falling through**

**That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue**

**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**

**But that's how it's got to be**

**It's coming down to nothing more than apathy**

**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see**

**The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**

**Everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

**Let's rearrange**

**I wish you were a stranger I could disengage**

**Just say that we agree and then never change**

**Soften a bit until we all just get along**

**But that's disregard**

**Find another friend and you discard**

**As you lose the argument in a cable car**

**Hanging above as the canyon comes between**

**Everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

**Everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your ...**

**And suddenly I become a part of your past**

**I'm becoming the part that don't last**

**I'm losing you and its effortless**

**Without a sound we lose sight of the ground**

**In the throw around**

**Never thought that you wanted to bring it down**

**I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**

**And everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

**Everyone knows**

**She's on your mind**

**Everyone knows I'm in over my head**

**I'm in over my head**

**I'm over my...**

**Everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

_And now for Ellana Van singing Give Your Heart A Break_

**The day I first met you**

**You told me you never fall in love**

**But now that I get you**

**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are**

**So close, yet so far**

**Haven't I passed the test?**

**When will you realize**

**Baby im not like the rest?**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**Theres just one life to live**

**And there's no time to waste (to waste)**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break , give your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**On Sunday, you went home alone,**

**There were tears in your eyes,**

**I called your cell phone, my love,**

**But you did not reply**

**The world is ours if you want it,**

**We can take it, if you just take my hand,**

**Theres no turning back now**

**Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to waste (to waste)**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**

**Give your heart a break,**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**When your lips are on my lips,**

**Then our hearts beat as one**

**But you slip out of my fingertips**

**Every time you run**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to waste (to waste)**

**So let me give your heart a break,**

**'Cause you been hurt before,**

**I can see it in your eyes,**

**You try to smile it away**

**Some things you can't disguise**

**Don't wanna break your heart,**

**Baby, I can ease the ache (the ache)**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**

**Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break**

**Your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**The day I first met you**

**You told me you never fall in love**

"Wow Ellana is really good" Ally said to herself.

"Not as good as me." Till said as Ellana came back stage and Tilly walked onto the stage. When the music started Ally gasped realizing that it was her original song, Tilly stole.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I've spent on you**

**Where have the times gone baby**

**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**

**The people we used to be**

**It's even harder to picture**

**That you're not here next to me**

**You say it's too late to make it**

**But is it too late to try?**

**And then that time that you wasted**

**All of our bridges burnt down**

**I've wasted my nights**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed**

**Still stuck in that time when we called it love**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I've spent on you**

**Where have the times gone baby**

**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairytales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**

**You turned your back on tomorrow**

**Cause you forgot yesterday**

**I gave you my love to borrow**

**But just gave it away**

**You can't expect me to be fine**

**I don't expect you to care**

**I know I said it before**

**But all of our bridges burnt down**

**I've wasted my nights**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed**

**Still stuck in that time when we called it love**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I've spent on you**

**Where have the times gone baby**

**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**And all those fairytales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I've spent on you**

**Where have the times gone baby**

**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**And all these fairytales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

When Tilly came backstage Ally stopped her.

"What the hell, you stole my song."

"It's not like it's copyrighted."

"You are so done Thompson." Ally said running onstage near the band and then started to play.

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**There's so much they hold**

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

**And when you're needing your space**

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find**

**'Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows we're worth it**

**No, I won't give up**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

**The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake**

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not**

**And who I am**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

**Still looking up.**

**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**

**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**

**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**

**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

**When Ally left the stage the crowd went wild once again. It really cheered Ally up but she still couldn't get over the fact that Tilly bribed the judges and stole her song.**

_Ladies and Gentlemen we are taking a ten minute break and then we'll be back with the final three. Thank you. _

Ally walked to where every one was with a worried facial expression.

"Alls what's wrong?" Austin asked putting his arm around her.

"I'm going to lose" she sighed.

"No you're not are you crazy you rocked!"

"It's not that, Tilly bribed the judges."

"What!"

"And she stole my song, Payphone was my song. She stole my book a few months back I thought I grabbed it before she looked but I guess not, I should have noticed it was missing."

"Oh no she didn't" Trish said angry.

"What do I do?"

"Let's go get her disqualified." Dez suggested.

"No" Austin said.

"What" Dez said confused.

"No"

"Why not."

"I'll handle it."

"How?" Trish asked.

"Don't worry Trish, I'm taking care of it" he said with a evil smile. " You trust me don't you Alls."

"Of course sweety."

"Then I got this." he smiled and quickely kissed Ally before the annoucher said.

_The final three are Ellana Van, Tillison Thompson, and Allyson Dawson._

Ally kissed Austin's cheek and ran backstage. Ally was jumping up and down and then turned around to Ellana quietly crying.

"Hey Ellana"

"Oh hey Alls."

"You know, I'm not going to ask why you're crying coz I already know why."

"I'm just so disappointed, I really wanted to win. Just to be known as something other than the world wide celebrety Austin Moon."

"It's okay Ell you're an amazing person and so many people love you, and hey you win some you lose some." Ally said.

"Yeah coming from the biggest celeb's songwriter/girlfriend. Who is also definantly going to win."

"That's not true. And even if i did win, there are still going to be more contest."

"Not the point."

"Then what's the point Ellana."

"I wrote a song."

"And.."

"I wanted it heard, but it'll never happen."

"SIng it."

"It's to late, I'm way to scared to sing an original."

"Ellana you have to step out of your confort song please sing it i swear it will be fine.

"You're right Ally I see why Austin loves you so much." she said smiling at Ally and walking on stage to sing her song.

**Hey, good girl**

**With your head in the clouds**

**I bet you I can tell you**

**What you're thinkin' about**

**You'll see a good boy**

**Gonna give you the world**

**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**

**With your heart in the dirt**

**His lips are dropping honey**

**But he'll sting you like a bee**

**So lock up all your loving**

**Go and throw away the key**

**Hey good girl**

**Get out while you can**

**I know you think you got a good man**

**[Hook]**

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**

**Won't you open your eyes?**

**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**

**He's no good, girl**

**No good for you**

**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**

**Better listen to me**

**He's low, low, low...**

**[Carrie Underwood]**

**Hey, good girl**

**You got a heart of gold**

**You want a white wedding**

**And a hand you can hold**

**Just like you should, girl**

**Like every good girl does**

**Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love**

**But he's really good at lying girl**

**Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust**

**'Cause when he says forever**

**Well, it don't mean much**

**Hey good girl**

**So good for him**

**Better back away honey**

**You don't know where he's been**

**[Hook]**

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**

**Won't you open your eyes?**

**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**

**He's no good, girl**

**No good for you**

**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**

**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**[Bridge]**

**He's no good, girl**

**Why can't you see?**

**He'll take your heart and break it**

**Listen to me, yeah**

**[Hook/Outro]**

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**

**Won't you open your eyes?**

**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**

**He's no good, he's no good**

**Won't you open up your eyes?**

**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**

**He's no good, girl**

**He's no good for you**

**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**

Soon it was Tilly's turn and she heard the beat to another one of her originals coming through the speakers.

**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a girl that looked like you**

**I guess that's deja vu**

**But I thought this can't be true**

**Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe**

**Or where ever to get away from me**

**Oh but that one night**

**Was more than just right**

**I didn't leave you cause I was all through**

**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**

**Because I really fell for you**

**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**The way you do me**

**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by**

**On the other side of a downward spiral**

**My love for you went viral**

**And I loved you every mile you drove away**

**But now here you are again**

**So let's skip the "how you been"**

**And get down to the "more than friends" at last**

**Oh but that one night**

**Is still the highlight**

**I didn't leave you until I came to**

**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**

**Because I really fell for you**

**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**The way you do me**

**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by**

**Please believe that when I leave**

**There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**

**And a little time to get my head together too**

**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a girl that looked like you**

**I guess that's deja vu**

**But I thought this can't be true**

**Cause**

**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**The way you do me**

**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by**

Soon it was my turn and I nervasly walked onto the stage

**He grew up just a little too fast,**

**Lost the need it's all in his past.**

**I can hear him humming, from the other side of the room.**

**Guess he's got rhythm, cause he hums everytime he's blue.**

**Oh.**

**Radio,**

**Bleed me a melody.**

**That'll make this boy cry,**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Radio,**

**Bleed me a melody.**

**That'll make him wonder why,**

**He was so cold.**

**Broken glass and a pretty face,**

**Silent mourn full of hate.**

**Quiet face,**

**Silent mourn.**

**Screaming for consequence,**

**Bleeding for more.**

**Radio,**

**Bleed me a melody,**

**That'll make this boy cry.**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Radio,**

**Bleed me a melody.**

**That'll make him wonder why,**

**He was so cold.**

**Play him a song,**

**That reminds him of a time.**

**When he wasn't tumbling, down, down.**

**Tumbling down.**

**Radio,**

**Bleed me a melody.**

**That'll make this boy cry,**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Radio,**

**Bleed me a melody.**

**That'll make him wonder why,**

**He was so cold.**

**Radio, Radio.**

**Radio, (Radio).**

**Bleed me a melody.**

**Radio, Radio.**

**Bleed me a melody.**

**Radio,**

**That boy's got rhythm, cause he hums everytime he's blue.**

**Radio, Radio. **

The crowed roared and Ally smiled at them and walked off the stage.

Backstage Ellana hug Ally. " You were amazing I hope you win."

"Thank you Ell. You were really good to." I smiled.

_People we haveour winner. It was a unanimous vote. And the winner is... Allyson Dawson._

Ally and Ellana jump up and down screaming happily. Everyone was cheering when AAlly ran onstage.

_Do youhave any wordsfor us Miss. Dawson._

"Yes, I'd like to think my best friend Trish for pep talking me this whole week through all my nervasness. I'd like to think Dez, who is like my big brother, for inspiring me to keep writing when I was upset, I'd like to think Ellana for beign an amazing friend tonight. I'd like to thank all of you for cheering me on and letting me forget that I have stage fright. But most of all I want to think my amazign boyfriend Austin for encouraging me to even enter tonight."

_Well there you have it a beautiful voice, and beautiful face, and a matching heart._

The princible gave Ally a trophy and a bouquet of flowers, and a plastic tiara. That's when Tilly cam on stage fuming. She took the mic from the annoucer and the room went quit.

"Are you kidding me! You picked her of me, seriously. I paid you a thousand dollars each. Now I want my money back" The judges all threw the money at Tilly's feet.

"Miss Thompson my office now." the princible said as Tilly hung her head and followed him.

"You were amazing Ally" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish. I'd love to start our celebration now but I really have to go to the bathroom, you know comes with the whole juno thing."

"Okay mommy."

"Wait til I'm actually holding a baby to call me that Austin."

He laughed and I ran off to the bathroom.

"Allyson." Ally turned around scared to find Tilly

"What do you want."

"THis tonight, was the last time I get screwed over by you."

"I won fairly."

"Well still I'm tired of your crap and you know what payback's a bitch."

"What are you gonna do"

"I think you know."

"What?"

"I had Dallas listen to my little recording, let's just say pissed is an understatement."

"What have you done."

"I hope I just ruied your love life"

"What!"

"Now Dallas is gonna dump you."

"Bitch, I'm broke up with him a week ago I'm with Austin now!"

"Oh oops oh well then now you have nothing to worry about." Tilly said walking away.

"That's what you think" Ally said sadly.

_**Thanks everyone who made a character, you really helped. So everything's good between Austin and Ally (:.. but what's going to happen when Dallas comes back in the picture.. let's just say the drama hasn't even begun yet. Pretty please with pancakes and pickles review^^**_


	9. Please Read (:

Reading this story over again I realized I have a lot of mistakes in it and will be rewriting it and uploading that soon (: So now this story is open for ideas so please please send them in. (:


	10. (:

_**Everyone I'd like to let you in on what I'm working on now. (: I have a weekly thing planned out of what to write... This week you should expect the rewrite of "Dangerously Beautiful", "Mistakes Were Made" and a new story (: I'll probably update Eccedentisat again before the weekends over as well..**_

_**As of next week expect 2 new song fics (if I reach 100 reviews by Monday I'll do a story a day :D) 3 chapters from Eccedentisat, 2 new chapters of Second chance, the update to awkward, and my rewrite of Lying game**_

_**Sometime this month as well I will finally put up After All He's a Rock Star... so read and review my current stories and keep a look out for my new ones comeing out (: and for a promise to you guys I wil try my hardest to update a story a day (: **_


	11. Im sorry

So I've pretty much abandoned this story and Im so sorry... honestly I lost inspiration in it, but I want it to be finished so if someone would like to help me write it that would be amazing if not I'll try my best to wrap it up


End file.
